Who's going to save you now?
by Passion Unbroken
Summary: Musa and Riven are more than happy together. But what happens when Daniel, Musa's Ex, decides to make a move towards Musa? ONE-SHOT!


Riven entered the house, all dressed up in his uniform for work.

"Wow, look at you." Musa turned and smiled at him. He spread his arms out to show off his uniform.

"What do you think of this?" Riven asked her.

"Hmm? I don't know... Turn around. Let's see how it looks from the side." She winked, running her fingers along his perfectly sculpted bicep. Riven chuckled.

"I told you this uniform was hot." He grinned. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It sure is. Look at you, working with Magix's Secret Corporation as a Specialist and all that..." Musa murmured as he pulled her to him.

They were in the middle of a heated kiss when they were interrupted rather rudely by a call on Riven's speaker.

"I have to go." He told her. She frowned.

"Okay... Just be careful, okay?" She hugged him.

"I will." He pecked her on the lips. "Love you."

"I love you, too." She said softly as he shut the door.

Musa sighed and leaned back against the breakfast counter. She glanced out the window, a strange feeling filling her. She hoped Riven would stay safe. He was the reckless kind who went to extremes to do his job perfectly...

Later that night, Musa sat curled up on her couch mindlessly flipping through TV channels. She was startled by the incessant ringing of her phone. She rolled her eyes as she read the name displayed on the screen. She let the call go to voicemail. This happened a few times before she actually picked up.

"What do you want, Daniel?!" She said, annoyed.

"Do you want to come over to my place for dinner? Maybe later we can cuddle..."

Musa almost threw up in her mouth hearing that. Daniel was her ex. He had been her first boyfriend and she had broken up with him after finding out that he was cheating on her by sleeping with her cousin!

"Listen, Daniel. I've told you before, I have a boyfriend. And I'm still with him." She paused.

"You mean that little beggar boy?" Daniel scoffed. "I'm way better than he is."

"Actually he's-" Daniel cut her off before she could say more.

"Why can't you just give me a fucking chance?!" He yelled. Musa moved the phone away from her sensitive ear.

"Because, I'm in love with Riven and I always will love him! Deal with it!" She shouted back before shutting her phone and tossing it to the side.

A few minutes later her phone rang again. She groaned, thinking it was Daniel again but smiled to herself as she saw Riven's name on the screen.

"Hey, you." She said into the phone.

"Hey, I'm on my way back." Riven informed her. Her smile widened.

"Can't wait to see you! I've missed you for a WHOLE day, you know."

Musa was simply so distracted that she didn't notice that someone had climbed in through the fire escape and was standing right behind her. She suddenly stood up and turned around, her body tensed at the sight of a hodded figure. A gloved hand covered her mouth before she could say anything. All Riven heard on his end was a muffled scream.

"Musa?" He said, but there was no reply. "Muse, answer me!" He panicked. He waited a second but still didn't get a reply.

"Damn!" He cursed. He threw his phone down, not caring that it came apart upon hitting the car's floor. He drove as quickly as he could to the house and rushed in only to find the door wide open. The TV was still running and her coffee mug and the book she was reading were still there but there was no sign of her.

"Musa!" He called up the stairs, still no reply.

He ran back to his car and picked up his tracking device. He tracked her phone down and jumped in the car as soon as he got her location. He sped off in search of her.

Musa squirmed in the chair she was tied up in. She was blind-folded and her hands were tied against the back of the chair. She struggled to untie her hands but she was too weak to. She was still clueless about where she was and who brought her here and why. She stiffened as she felt someone come near her.

The person ripped off the blind-fold and Musa found herself sitting in a dimly lit room. It looked like some sort of basement. There were a few framed paintings on the wall.

"Where the hell am I?" She murmured. Suddenly, a figure stepped out from the shadows. She gasped as she recognized who he was.

"Daniel?!" She exclaimed, partly in anger and partly in shock. Daniel stepped forward with a wicked grin on his face.

"Good evening, Muse."

She struggled harder to break free but her hands, tied up, rendered her useless.

"So much for magic." She muttered to herself. He stepped closer to her.

"Daniel, what the hell are you doing?!" She demanded.

"I'm only asking you for one more chance. I just want to watch a movie with you and cuddle with you on this couch right here." He stated simply as he moved her to the couch.

"Daniel, for god's sake! I have a BOYFRIEND!" She said loudly, exasperated.

"I am way better than him and you're not leaving this place until I have had the chance to prove it!" He affirmed.

"You're insane! Why can't you get over the three months we were together way back when?! You do know that someone will realize I'm gone and come and get me, don't you?" She shouted.

"Oh, really? And who's going to save you now? That thieving little gangboy?" Daniel chuckled.

Riven stepped into the little light that shone in the room.

"No, the Specialist." Riven corrected. Musa sighed in relief.

"Riven." She breathed.

"You're a _Specialist_ now?!" Daniel exclaimed incredulously.

"That's right. Now get your filthy hands off my girlfriend and step up in front." Riven ordered.

"You are under arrest for kidnapping, sexual assault and attempted rape." He declared.

"I wasn't going to rape her, dammit!" Daniel protested as Riven handcuffed him.

"Take him away. I'll make sure Musa gets home." Riven instructed, handing Daniel over to another Specialist. The Specialist nodded and escorted Daniel out.

Riven ran over and untied his girlfriend's hands. Once she was free Musa threw her arms around him. Riven kissed the top of her head.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now." She mumbled into his chest. He held her by her shoulders and looked down at her.

"I was worried about you." Riven almost choked on his words.

"I was scared. The times when I actually need magic and I can't use my hands!" She frowned.

"No worries there, you have the great Rivenator himself to protect you." He grinned.

Musa giggled as he picked her up bridal style and carried her out.

"Riv, you know my legs aren't broken. I can walk by myself." She informed him.

"It's all a part of being a hero. A beautiful girl is in distress and needs help, badly, and then the sexy Specialist comes barging in. He takes down the bad guy and afterwards carries the beautiful girl out to safety. And then the beautiful girl repays the sexy Specialist with a kiss." Riven explained with a wink.

Musa threw her head back and laughed.

"I see you want a kiss from me... Well, seeing as I'm only 'beautiful' and you seem to enjoy calling yourself 'sexy' maybe you should kiss yourself." She giggled, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

Riven grinned... "Will calling you sexy and me beautiful help?" He offered.

"Riven, the beautiful specialist! It could work." Musa grinned cheekily.

Riven shot back a teasing grin.

"You see, the beautiful, or rather _sexy_ girl happens to be my girlfriend." He said, stressing unnecessarily on the word 'sexy', making Musa blush.

"And I was hoping for just a little gratitude there." He winked at her seductively.

"Mmhmm? So, carry me home. I'll show you a little gratitude there." She bit her lip flirtatiously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this was my first one-shot and I'd really love to know what you think of this and if you want more. Any suggestions are welcome. Requests, too. Hope you guys liked it! Do tell me what you think! **

**-Sugar. **


End file.
